


The Fluffiest Blizzard

by bobgoesw00t



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Headcanon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sick Character, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobgoesw00t/pseuds/bobgoesw00t
Summary: Endou and Gouenji are in their second year of college when the plans the soccer loving dork had get thrown out the window because a huge blizzard closes the school grounds. One thing eventually leads to another and everyone's favorite goal keeper gets sick and his boyfriend has to take care of him. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW!?!?!?
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya
Kudos: 18
Collections: Inazuma Eleven Alternative





	The Fluffiest Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP, since the entire planet is under quarantine, I figured it was the perfect time to post MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!!! I ended up choosing my OTP (ENGOU IS CANON, FEEL FREE TO @ ME PEOPLE) because I noticed a SEVERE lack of fics about the obvious boyfriends. I have them attending school in America because it's canon that Endou joins a professional soccer team in the states before he goes back to Raimon to become the coach there, so it made since to have it here instead of Japan (yes, I live in a country that's currently run by an absolute DUMB ASS Q_Q). Also got a few headcanons included because WYNAUT (sorry for the outdated joke, I couldn't help it OTL)!?!?!?!? Hope you all enjoy the cavities you might be getting with how sweet and fluffy I made it xD

It was a VERY cold, wet and windy day in the middle of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Normally this wouldn't have bothered a certain dorky soccer obsessed goal keeper from Japan, but this was anything but your normal day. Endou Mamoru had woke up that morning with the plan to head over to the indoor soccer field that they usually used during the winter months to insure that the team didn't get too out of shape with the sport, unfortunately he found out about the blizzard that had roared into the city last night that forced the university to close all of the buildings due to the large amounts of snow. This wasn't the first experience he had with the city's large amount of snow since he was in his second year of college to get a coaching degree. 

He was planning on going to a school in Japan, but when he got a letter from a school in America (which his grandfather had attended at one point, and highly recommended when he found out about said letter) that they wanted the famous captain of Inazuma Japan, the winner of the very first FFI, he accepted. The fact that Ichinose was also going to the same school and they both ended up being recruited to the soccer team also helped a bit. But what really ended up being the deciding factor for going to college in another country was that his boyfriend, Gouenji Shuuya got a full scholarship to the school with the help of his good grades in his final year of high school, along with the connections his father had. They ended up moving into an apartment a couple of minutes away from the campus and within walking distance of a pharmacy (when you play “Super Dimensional Soccer”, having easy access to medical supplies ends up saving ALOT of time and frustration) that they could also get some groceries from as needed. The two had been officially been dating since their second year in high school and had been stressing out about what direction their relationship was going to go if they went to different schools after graduation, so the news that distance wasn't going to be an issue only increased their feelings for each other. 

After getting up and taking a shower, he went into the kitchen area to find Gouenji putting the finishing touches on their breakfast. 

“Mmmmm, something smells good!” Endou said after opening the door to their bedroom, “did you make what I think you did?” 

The flame striker looked up and giggled as his boyfriend slowly sat down in his usual chair and replied, “I saw that the city was under a severe blizzard warning before I went to bed last night, so I knew you'd be frustrated about not being able to go practice with Ichinose like you guys planned and figured pancakes would cheer you up.” 

After he put the frying pan into the dish washer, he sat down in the chair opposite of the goal keeper and passed him the syrup. Even though they had been living together for almost two years now, Endou still couldn't believe how his favorite person in the whole world managed to look both cute and hot looked when he hadn't put the insane amounts of hair gel in his hair that he used to keep it spiked up (they ended up buying hair gel in bulk after a few months of being together because they kept having to make trips to the pharmacy for EVEN MORE of it almost on a weekly basis.) 

As he took a bite of his breakfast while passing the syrup back to Gouenji, he started to blush and giggle and after swallowing the giant fork full of pancakes, his famous giant grin got plastered onto his face, which is turn caused his partner to start laughing so hard, it took everything he had to not make the orange juice he had started to take a sip of to come shooting out of his nose. 

“What, what are you laughing at Gouenji!?!?!?” the giant dork asked and after calming down enough to catch his breath, Gouenji replied, “NOTHING, I just couldn't help but laugh at how you went from being all, 'TODAY'S GONNA BE A REALLY CRAPPY DAY!!!' when you went to take a shower to having that giant grin on your face just from one bite of pancakes!” 

“HEY, YOU MAKE THE BEST PANCAKES OUT OF ANYONE I KNOW!” was the reply from the other side of the table. “well, other then IHOP of course, but that should be obvious at this point considering how often we go there...” After making a tiny snort, Gouenji replied, “True enough, and since I know how much you LOVE pancakes, that all I need to do if your feeling down is to feed some to you. Anyway, after I'm done with my shower, I'm gonna go out and start shoveling some of the snow so people can actually get out of the building if they need to.”

Endou quickly took a giant sip of orange juice and said, “NO YOU DON'T GOUENJI, you made breakfast for us AND dinner last night. You deserve to take a it easy for now! I'll go shovel snow since I'm already dressed...that and I don't have anything better to do since the weather canceled my plans. At least this way I can get some revenge against mother nature for ruining my mood some what.” 

“...OK then, I'll leave it to you, just make sure you don't overexert yourself.” said Gouenji and after getting a blank stare from his boyfriend for a few seconds he added, “You might have been able to fool everyone else on the team and the coaches, but I know for a fact that you haven't been feeling that well for a few days now.”

Endou started shaking his head like a mad man while taking another decent sized bite of pancakes while his partner further added, “Most people wouldn't let you go out and shovel snow in your condition, but I know that you'll do it no matter what I say. Therefore, all I can do is at least make sure to tell you to be careful while your out there.”

Endou quickly leapt out of his chair, surprising Gouenji and when he got to the other side of the table, he gave his boyfriend a great big hug. “ARIGATO GOUENJI!!! I KNEW I WAS DATING YOU FOR A REASON!!!!!”

“Other then because you love me you dork?”

“Well that's the main reason, but this is one of the other reasons...” 

“Other reasons?” “HEY, there are a lot of things to love about you Gouenji Shuuya!” Endou retorted while releasing his hug on the other soccer player. 

After they had finished breakfast, they both helped put the plates, glasses and silverware into the dishwasher and while Endou started to bundle up to not freeze his butt off, Gouenji made a cup of coffee and went into their office room to start working on some assignments he had started to work on for one of his basic medical classes. He went into the work with the intent of finishing up most, if not all of the work that he had started the previous night to be done with it. This way he could spend the remainder of the day with his boyfriend watching something on the TV or playing a video game or something like along those lines (which is what they usually did when they had to stay home due to weather related issues or whatever caused the school to be closed. 

The other thing they did, only when the two of them where just too tired or lazy to get up, was snuggle in their bed under the covers and be content with each others company. That or is was just one of those days to do exactly that). He figured it would take Endou about the same amount of time to shovel enough snow from the walkways outside. Or at least get bored or worn out enough to come back inside from the cold. 

After a good solid two hours of school work, he decided it was a good time to take a small break, use the restroom, get a bite to eat and check up on his boyfriend (their apartment was on the third floor of the building and had a lot of windows facing the street so it wasn't very hard at all to see who was outside if someone came knocking). After making sure that Endou was still hard at work shoveling the snow off the sidewalk, he went back to work knowing that in another two and a half hours or so, it would be time for lunch and they would both be done with their respective tasks. 

It ended up being two hours and forty five minutes when Gouenji was finally done with all of the school work, so after stretching out his sore muscles, he figured now was the perfect time to start working on lunch, as he knew his boyfriend would be starving and be moaning about how hungry he was from all of the shoveling he did. After making some grilled cheese and ramen (more of his partner's favorite foods to help cheer him up after a long morning outside), he put the meal on the table, sat down in his chair and waited for the dorky goal keeper to come stomping into the living room. 

Almost ten minutes later and Endou still hadn't come back inside yet, so Gouenji was starting to get really worried. He looked out the window to see that he wasn't outside anymore, so he must have come back inside and was just taking his sweet time coming up to the third floor for some odd reason. After putting the hoodie and slippers he had gotten from his sister and boyfriend for Christmas, he walked out into the hallway to try and find him. He got about half way to the first floor when he saw his boyfriend, passed out on the stairs covered in wet winter clothes and FREEZING cold. He must have come back inside and blacked out at least a fifteen to twenty minutes ago based on how wet everything was and the fact that most of the snow he had tracked inside on the ground had almost completely melted. 

“ENDOU! GOOD LORD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!” Gouenji half shouted while grabbing the goal keeper who partially woke up and lazily said, “Heading back inside, I was just taking a five minute breather before having lunch with you Gouenji.”

“Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but you've been passed out on the stairs half way to the second floor for almost twenty minutes you dork.” 

“wwwwWWHAA!?!?!?” replied the now mostly awake Endou to which his boyfriend made a soft giggle and told him, “Come on, let's get you upstairs and out of these clothes that are now BEYOND soaked though and into bed where it's warmer.” 

With a little bit of struggle, they managed to get back to the apartment, into the bed room and Gouenji helped his insanely dorky boyfriend out of all the wet clothes until he was just in his bike shorts (he wore them while playing soccer, so he ended up just wearing them all the time because of how comfortable they were) and was in the bed, looking a bit better but still shaking like a pitiful wet dog after it just got a bath. 

“Hold on, I'm gonna grab the thermometer and take your tempature.” Gouenji told his lover and came back with it a few moments later, which Endou immediately put under his tongue. After it beeped, Gouenji looked at it at said, “Yyyep, you got a bit of a fever. I'm gonna run down to the pharmacy and grab some medication for that. I should be back within ten minutes and when I do, your gonna tell me why you passed out coming up the stair, OK?” 

Endou just nodded quietly and after getting his winter jacket and boots on, he headed to get the medicine. After exiting the building, he saw how much snow his boyfriend had actually shoveled before heading inside and he couldn't help but smile and laugh at how awesome the goal keeper was. Twelve minutes later (the clerk at the pharmacy had to ask who Gouenji was as he didn't even bother to put gel in his hair and she had never seen him with his hair down before) he was back in the bedroom with a glass of water and a medium sized pill which he gave to the other boy who took it immediately and handed the glass back to Gouenji. 

“NOW THEN,” he said in a semi stern voice, “why the hell did you pass out in the stairwell after coming back inside...which you did a PERFECT job with by the way!”

“Well,” Endou started, “I was doing fine for a while, then I got the idea that using Godhand would speed the process up. So I ended up clearing the rest of the snow a lot faster then I though I would and decided to remove the snow for the building in the immediate area. After I was all done with that, I decided to head back inside as it was getting close to lunch time...after making it to where you found me, I was out of breath and decided to take a breather. Then the next thing I know, your helping me stand up and I'm more tired then I've been in a long time.”

Gouenji just started to laugh at his boyfriend due to how insane the story he had just heard was. Endou just stared at him while this happened and once he was done, he said to him, “Oh good LORD MAMORU, YOUR SUCH A SAKKA BAKA!!! Only you would use a hissatsu to shovel snow from a sidewalk.”

Endou instantly got brighter by ten shades of red at both his boyfriend using his first name, AND calling him a “Sakka Baka”. Gouenji only used either of those terms when he was either in a really good mood with him, or he was being very affectionate.

“Sorry about ruining lunch by the way...” “Ahh, don't worry about it Mamoru, I put it in the fridge before I went to the pharmacy, so we can have it for dinner tonight. Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?”

“THERE IS!!! It should be obvious what I want Shuuya.” the sakka baka said which made the other blush and start taking his clothes off a well until he too was in just his underwear. Soon enough, the two lovers where in their bed together, doing one of their favorite pass times on days like this. Being all warm and snuggly under the covers just the two of them while they enjoy each others company.

After a couple of minutes passed Gouenji said, “At least one good thing came out of this incident.”

“What's that Shuuya?” 

“I've decided what I want to major in. I'm gonna study to become a doctor after all, that way I can take care of a certain sakka baka I love named, 'Mamoru'.”

“Well I guess I really am YOUR sakka baka then Shuuya.” the other replied, who then gave the love of his life a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to cuddle with him for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry for any errors in terms of the formatting and what not. I had someone beta and proof read it before I posted this, but since I can be a giant dork, (I've blown myself up in video games more times then I care to admit xD) I might have made additional errors in the fixing of the previous ones :D


End file.
